Never Kili Without Fili Nor Fili Without Kili
by Verbophobic
Summary: This is not incest. Just brotherly love. On the mountain Kili and Fili make a promis that neither intends to break.


**NOT BRO-CEST! I repeat this is not incest between Fili and Kili, just a Brother love that is completely platonic. **

Oneshot: Stone Giants

The rain pelted him and Kili was getting irritated. If it wasn't for Fili's constant joking and playful remarks he would have yelled in out rage hours ago when the freezing rains had started. The hobbits complaining didn't help either. Fili made a particularly funny remark about how 'perhaps the hobbits mouth will freeze shut with this icy rain' and Kili hooted with laughter.

"And perhaps his bare feet will freeze upon the path, saving us from his complaining for the rest of the quest too," Kili retorted causing Fili to laugh too.

Neither knew where they would be without the other, nor had either ever thought about it. Having grown up with Thorin, their uncle, as their only parentage they had rarely ever been separated. FIli was older than Kili by only five short years and their parents were both gone. Thorin had raised them as sons and thus the two rarely ever parted from each other. They had known that while most of their small female crushes had come and gone they had each other. While the adults who taught them came and went they stayed. Throin was there but not always so it had been Kili and Fili. Or Fili and Kili. Never Fili or Kili.

Now Kili felt that fear though. They had walked upon a stone giant and Fili was pulled away. He reached for Kili but the younger brothers arms just weren't long enough and both shared a horrible look of fear. Fili was being torn away and Kili could do naught but stand idly by and watch. He felt sick.

Kili wanted to vomit with fear as he watch his brother from safe upon this ledge. 'Why,' thought Kili, 'why didn't you just hop to this side? Jump and garb onto me? Why are you leaving me! He watched as the stone giants leg, for that's where Fili was, slammed into the mountain. A horrible, gut wrenching scream tore from Kili.

Fili just couldn't be dead.

Kili ran with the other dwarves to where the impact had been made and a relieved sigh escaped his lips. The impact had been perfectly aimed at an indent where the fellowship had fallen and landed. There, Fili laid. He was dazed like the rest of them. But he was alive! It wasn't going to be just Kili. It was staying as Kili and Fili or Fili and Kili. Helping his brother to his feet Kili pulled Fili into a fierce hug that the second didn't hesitate to return. "We must find shelter!" Thorin yelled so they continued on.

No one noticed that the brothers held shaking hands, and if they did no one said a damned thing about it. The two shared one a few whispered words that none of the other dwarves cared to hear, for they all knew how close the two brothers were. "I thought you were dead," Kili said.

"Me too," Fili said in a serious manor. One of the few times either brother was serious was now.

"Don't do that ever again, I don't know what I'd do without you." Kili gripped his brothers hand tighter.

"Nor I you," Fili agreed, "if I promis not to do that again, will you promise to never do it?"

"Agreed."

"Then, brother of mine, I promise never to get that close to death again without you,"

"And I you." Kili replied as they entered the cave where they detached hands and moved to check that there was nothing in the cave.

.~:*:~.

"Brother," Fili's weak voice called out from next to Kili, "I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise."

The arrow that protruded from Fili's chest was the only thing keeping him alive while at the same time killing him. His eyes were growing distant and Kili leaned over him, his back hair shielding their faces from the horror and bloodshed around them, "Don't," Kili said and coughed, blood dripped from his mouth and landed on Fili's cheek but Fili was too far gone to notice, "don't worry about it. You didn't break anything. I'm right here with you."

"I love you, please don't leave me." Fili broke down and tears dripped from his eyes disappearing into his blond mane of braids.

"I won't," Kili promised as he too shed tears. Fili grabbed Kili's hand and Kili knew his time was running out. Fili only had a few moments left so he had to tell his brother, "I love you too."

Then when Fili's eyes glazed over and he was no more, Kili fell to his side. Blood dripped out of his mouth further and the five arrows jutting out of his back stayed there. "I'll be there soon, wait for me?" Kili said as he curled his legs up to encirlce his brothers head. It was only moments before Kili breathed his last breath and joined his brother.

It was never Kili without Fili, nor was it Fili with out Kili.


End file.
